Invites, Parties, and a BIG Surprise! :
by Delilah26
Summary: The titans get an invite to a party. Unfortunatly one of the titans gets drunk. What will happen if that titan does something horrible? Read on and see.... pairings are RobStar UPDATED!
1. A Regular Day

I do not own the teen titans, and all that stuff...

* * *

It seemed like a regular day for the Titans. BB and Cyborg had spent the day playing game station, Raven read and meditated, Robin trained in the gym, and Starfire spent time on the roof wondering if Robin really liked her like she liked him.

It had been one year since she had come to Earth, and her attachment to Robin had grown. She dreamt of him, and thought of him all the time. She often wished that by some small chance, she and Robin would have a chance to express their true feelings. Little did she know that her chance was coming soon….

* * *

**Sorry that it is really short! It is my first one, and I couldn't think of anything else! Reveiw please! An even better chapter is coming up!**


	2. Invitations

**Here it is, my even better chapter! I hope you like it! Please review!**

I do not own the teen titans and such

* * *

Chapter 2: Party Invite

* * *

Later that evening the Titans got an invitation to a party at the hip new club called Club Ice. 

"Hey guys, look what I found!" yelled Cyborg.

"What?" they all said in unison. "I found an invitation to that new club they made!" "Sweet!" yelled BB.

The Titans all scrambled to their rooms to get ready. Cyborg pretty much stayed the same, since he is a robot. BB put on a blue t-shirt with a black jacket over it and some black pants. Raven put on a black clip in her hair. Robin decided to wear a green shirt with a black jacket and black pants, to match BB. Starfire put on a pink halter top with a short black mini skirt, tall black boots that went to her knees, and she put her hair up in a high pony tail with pink streaks.

First back to the common room (or whatever it is called) was BB and Cyborg. "Dude," said BB, "you look……nice." "Oh, laugh at me all you want. At least I am not wearing the same thing as Robin," said Cyborg. Robin had just walked in, and was staring at BB. "You totally copied me!" he said. "You copied me!" said BB. This went on for a while until the girls walked in. Robin was amazed at how beautiful Starfire looked. "Star, you look…um….great." he said. "Thank you friend Robin," she said.

Raven, just stood there, and said, "Can we go now and get this over with?" They all agreed, and hurried over to the T-car.

Unfortunately for the Titans, they did not know that this particular club was the one on the police's list that gave alcohol to minors……


	3. Party Trouble

Chapter 3: Party trouble

I don't own the teen titans and its charecters

* * *

When the Titans arrived, they were met with a big cheer from the people still in line. They went right on in, and were instantly surrounded by lights, music, and a ton of dancing people. Raven went and sat in a dark corner, and BB went over to try and get her to dance. Cyborg went to go dance, and Robin yelled after him, "Do the robot!" "Ha ha very funny Robin," he yelled back. 

Robin went to get some 'punch'. But it was not really punch. It was a superbly alcoholic drink. One cup would make you drunk. Not noticing this, Robin drank two.

He then decided it would be a good time to dance with Starfire. He went up to her and said, "You want to dance?"

"Sure," she said. So they went to the dance floor. They started to do some sort of a fast dance, hip hop moves and such. Soon enough though, a slow song started to play. Starfire, unsure of what to do, started to leave. Robin, being drunk and all, said, "Don't leave yet! I'll show you what to do, it is really fun, trust me!"

Starfire did, and Robin put his hand on her waist and started to dance. Soon though, he stared to have some thoughts…. 'What if Starfire really likes me? Maybe we could go back early and… bad thought, bad thoughts Robin' he said to himself. He lowered his hands accidentally, and Starfire, thinking he really liked her, moved closer. Robin's heart started to beat very fast. He smelled her sweet sent, and moved even closer to her. He leaned in, and they shared a quick kiss. Starfire was surprised, but very happy.

"At last!" she thought, "he really does like me!" She leaned in for another kiss, but Robin said, "No Starfire, not here, come on, lets go back to the tower.' She agreed and flew him back to the tower.

Back at the tower, Robin led her to his room. "Robin, what are we going to do?" she asked. "You'll see," he replied. Once there, he closed the door and kissed her passionately. She opened her mouth, and he roamed it. Breaking for air, he stared to feel her up. "Robin…." She said. "Don't worry Star, I know what I'm doing." He led her to his bed, and started to unzip (does it zip?) her shirt. He opened it to reveal a purple bra. Leaving that, he went to take off her skirt, to reveal purple panties. Kissing her again, he slipped off her bra.

"Robin….." asked a confused Starfire. "Star, trust me, I know what I'm doing." Breaking for air again, he gazed at her breasts. They were perfect, round and beautiful. He started to suck on one and laid his hand on the other. "Robin, what are you doing?" "What I have been dreaming of for a long time." Starfire didn't like this, it wasn't what she had imagined. She struggled against him, but he was strong and laid on top of her to keep her down. He had shed his clothing and was wearing nothing.

After sucking both breasts, he started to kiss her belly. As he moved lower, he started to remove her panties. She started to struggle more, but he wouldn't let her. After removing her panties, he started to kiss her. He then lowered himself until he was right over her. Putting his mouth against hers to stop her from screaming, he lowered himself in. She screamed, but his mouth muffled it. He started to go deeper, then pulled out, going faster and faster. Her back arched, and he loved it. Soon he exploded into her, and then pulled out. He laid on top of her for a while, and then carried her back to her room. He laid her on her bed, kissed her again, and then left. He had no remorse, until the morning came……….

**Dun dun dun... what will happen now? Wait and see! next chapter coming soon!**


	4. The BIG Surprise

In the morning Starfire awoke, and realized what had happened to her. She wouldn't really call it a rape, as she had sort of enjoyed it. She had just not known what Robin was doing at the time. She was ok with it though, and hoped that Robin would show his affections for her now. She did feel a little queasy though, but she thought it was just the tofu pancakes that BB was making.

Robin, on the other hand, was feeling very remorseful. "How could I have done that to Starfire? I am so stupid, stupid cruel Robin." He kept berating himself over and over. He hoped Starfire would forgive him, and that she wouldn't tell the other titans. That would be to embarrassing. He soon smelled the tofu pancakes though, and started to feel a little sick to his stomach.

At the entry to the kitchen/living room, Starfire and Robin met. Robin looked down guiltily, while Starfire smiled at him. Looking at her radiant face, Robin felt better, and wondered if Starfire was really ok with it. They continued into the kitchen, and seeing the tofu pancakes being cooked by BB, the titans decided to go out to breakfast. They decided pizza, no surprise.

They ordered cheese pizza, except for BB who ordered..(to no ones surprise) a tofu pizza.(ick) They were happily eating until Starfire started to feel a little sick. She quickly ran to the bathroom, and coughed up her pizza. (i know it is gross, but oh well) She didn't know what was wrong with her, maybe she had the flu, she thought. Returning to the table, she said, "Raven, will you please come with me for a moment?" Raven said, "yes", and off they went.

Starfire took her to an alley nearby, and told Raven that she was feeling very strange. Raven asked her if she had eaten anything strange lately, but Starfire said that all she had eaten was pizza this morning. Raven decided that it would be a good idea to take Starfire to a doctor, and not wanting to alarm the other titans, said that they were going to look around.

At the hospital, Starfire was examined by a doctor. (**a quick side note, tamaranians have only a 5 month preg, fyi, this will make the story make more sense) **The doctor saw her slighly enlarged stomach, and decided to take one of those exames with the jelly and stuff. Looking at the screen, the doctor saw that Starfire was pregnant! With twins too! Raven, not knowing what had happend between Robin and Star, was shocked. "How can she be pregnant if she has never done anything to get pregnant?" "Well," said the doctor, "she has done something to get her pregnant..." They both stared at Starfire. Star, feeling very uneasy, spilled the whole thing to Raven. Raven decided that it would not be a good idea to tell Robin yet, seeing that he probably felt guilty still. But Star still had to tell him, and what would happen when he found out?

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Even though I only had one, thanks still! R&R again!**


End file.
